Panegírico para el que regresó
by KarooChan
Summary: La guerra terminó y la vida sigue, cada uno tiene sus proyectos y el futuro parece estar más brillante que nunca. Sakura, en tanto, esperaba el regreso de Sasuke, sin promesas de por medio, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sasuke pertenece a Konoha, no por ella, sino que porque en la aldea es donde está su familia. [Post #699/Pre #700].
1. La vida sigue

**_La vida sigue_**

 _(3 años y algunos meses después de la cuarta guerra Shinobi)_

 _Deberías dejar de trabajar tanto. Mira quién habla, aquel que no puede excusarse apropiadamente de una cena porque está trabajando hasta tarde._ Sakura sentía pena por Hinata, debía admitirlo, Naruto era un Hokage trabajólico y su afán por querer mejorarlo todo en todos los aspectos lo hacía siempre trabajar más de la cuenta. Sakura se imaginaba a Hinata sola en casa, esperando a Naruto hasta altas horas de la noche, solo para poder saludarlo.

Quizás Hinata no estaría en pie hasta tan tarde esa noche, finalmente Sakura y Naruto irían a Ichiraku por un poco de ramen para poder conversar como hace un tiempo no lo hacían, pero él terminó cancelando la cita a última hora –como Sakura predijo que lo haría, pero él le dio su palabra– y Sakura solo pudo optar por volver al trabajo.

El hospital estaba bien, su labor con los niños también, pero debía admitir que no tenía muchas cosas qué hacer después de salir del trabajo como para solo pensar en salir temprano e irse a casa. Era algo triste, antes siempre tenía cosas que hacer, o si no las tenía, no se deprimía al respecto. Ino le hubiese dicho que buscase ayuda porque era claro que estaba evadiéndose con trabajo, pero Sakura en verdad no estaba demasiado segura si la ayuda que Ino quería que se buscara era la misma ayuda que Sakura necesitaba.

No culparía a Sasuke y su ausencia, no, ya llevaba mucho tiempo de ella y estaba demasiado acostumbrada a no tenerlo y a añorarlo como para decir que eso era lo que la tenía en el precipicio de la depresión o lo que fuese que la gente suponía que tenía últimamente; podría ser, quizás, que mientras el mundo seguía su curso y la gente hacía sus vidas, ella no estaba ni cerca de llegar a un puerto para sentar cabeza. No es que no quisiera, le tentaba la idea de estabilizarse un poco y no estar tan dispersa entre tantas opciones para su futuro, pero era como si existiera una traba que le impidiese seguir.

 _Te veré luego._

No le prometió nada, no le aseguró nada, solo se despidió con una frase que cualquiera hubiese usado en cualquier momento, con o sin el toque en la frente, pero a Sakura le había llegado tan dentro el gesto que todo su cuerpo lo sintió como un juramento: "espérame".

Esperarlo, esperarlo como siempre lo había hecho, ya sin intención de nada más que verlo de vuelta, esa era su espera. No le importaba que Sasuke no tuviese planes con ella ni que se hubiese olvidado del equipo 7 por completo, ella esperaba que volviese a su hogar, donde estaba la gente que lo quería, ya no había más motivaciones extrañas detrás de todo, nunca las hubo… el amor que ella le tenía ya estaba en otro plano totalmente distinto que el que le tenía cuando era aún una pre-adolescente, no era egoísta, no lo quería para sí misma, lo quería ver feliz.

Por eso no veía limitación real en su sentar cabeza, Sasuke era una promesa vaga que, a estas alturas, parecía totalmente una ilusión; en cambio había hombres que se le habían declarado prometiéndole hacerla feliz por siempre, pero nunca pudo aceptarlos… ¿por Sasuke? Quizás, tampoco podía decirle que sí al primer hombre que se le cruzara para asegurar su propia felicidad si ella no estaba sentimentalmente lista para aceptar a otro hombre que no fuese Sasuke.

Era injusto, casi deseaba que Sasuke no le hubiese dicho nada, que ella no hubiese esperado nada de él esa tarde que él dijo que la vería luego. Necesitaba un rechazo de verdad, uno verdadero, no un "gracias", no un "te veré luego", esos no eran "no" y por eso era difícil decir que había sido rechazada, siendo Sasuke tan como era él, podría perfectamente haberle dicho "no", lo sabía, por eso le dolía más aún, ¿acaso él esperaba que ella de verdad lo siguiese queriendo?

De verdad esperaba que, por todo lo sano de su cabeza, pudiese volver a enamorarse. Ino lo había hecho, había dejado a Sasuke atrás, ¿por qué ella no? ¿Por qué ella tenía que seguir con esa maldición?

―Sakura-san ―llamó una voz, Sakura levantó la cabeza de sus documentos, documentos que hace mucho no estaba ni mirando realmente―, es tarde, si quiere yo termino de ver esas cosas.

― ¿Ah? No, no, Taiso-kun, quiero terminar de verlos yo, me gusta hacerme cargo de mis propios problemas ―rió la chica.

Taiso, con los ojos castaños, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Está bien? Dijo que hoy salía temprano.

―Sí, tranquilo, solo estoy un poco enfadada con un amigo que me dejó plantada, eso es todo ―mencionó, restándole importancia―. Tú también deberías haberte ido ya, ¿tu novia no se molestará contigo, otra vez?

Taiso su cubrió la cara.

―Terminamos.

― ¿Otra vez? ―Sakura no pudo evitar sentir lástima, y algo de gracia.

―Han sido 7 ya ―mencionó apenado, mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha.

―Pensaba que 8, pero bueno, es mejor no llevar la cuenta, ¿verdad? ―sonrió Sakura, mientras se estiraba en el asiento, acomodándose para seguir trabajando.

―Toda la razón ―aceptó Taiso―. En todo caso, Sakura-san, ya es media noche.

Sakura miró su reloj de escritorio y alarmada le devolvió la mirada a su compañero de trabajo, no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había avanzado la hora.

―Rayos, se me ha ido la hora, ¿te toca turno hoy?

―Sí, de ocho a ocho, así que en serio, puedo quedarme y ayudar.

―Uhm, no más trabajo para mí, y no más trabajo extra para ti. Mañana en la mañana veré cómo van estas cosas ―indicó Sakura al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento y acomodaba los papeles en una pila en un extremo de su escritorio.

―Ah, bueno, pero que no se diga que no he ofrecido ayuda ―le sonrió Taiso, arrugando su nariz aguileña―. Nos vemos mañana, jefa.

―Claro.

Taiso salió en silencio dejando una sonrisa en la cara de Sakura, la cual se desvaneció a los segundos, la verdad es que le habría venido bien una ayuda con los papeles, pero eran sus propios problemas de concentración lo que la alejaba de terminarlos, no podía cargarle el trabajo a alguien más, menos a alguien que era tan diligente. Taiso era un hombre que estaba por cumplir los 30 años, era médico, nada que ver con los ninjas, pero fue el primero en postular al empleo cuando Sakura vino con la idea de la clínica de rehabilitación para niños.

Sakura tomó su chaqueta y salió del despacho a paso lento, muy lento, esperando, al mismo tiempo, no cruzarse con nadie.

Acostumbraba a salir a esa hora el trabajo, la verdad, y en las mañanas llegaba antes que todos los demás funcionarios. Pocas veces se tomaba la hora completa para almorzar, pocas veces comía como correspondía. Era la vida que le tocaba tener nada más, su pseudo-depresión no tenía nada que ver con su trabajólica vida, le gustaba estar allí y ayudar, era iniciativa suya de todos modos. Niños heridos por la guerra, familias destrozadas por culpa de la codicia que inspiraba el poder, ella quería reparar lo que nadie quería reparar. Eran deudas que quedaban pendientes de todas las reformas post-guerra, la gente y sus emociones, los niños y sus emociones. Sakura no negaba, en todo caso, que era una tarea difícil intentar reconstruir la mente de una persona, sobre todo de los niños, porque un adulto asume mejor las pérdidas que un niño… pero a Sakura le gustaba ver, que después de la rehabilitación, se le acercaran madres y padres agradecidos infinitamente con la labor que su servicio prestaba: "mi hijo por fin logró hablar otra vez", "mi hija ya no le teme a la noche", "mi hijo ya no llora por las noches temiendo perdernos". Y con los huérfanos las mejoras eran mucho más notorias.

Trabajo difícil, pero alguien debía hacerlo, y ese alguien era Sakura.

" _Bueno, eres un gran partido, algún día tendrás que decirle que sí a alguno de esos hombre",_ le había dicho Ino mil veces, haciendo alusión a las confesiones que recibía Sakura de tanto en tanto. Se sentía halaga, no podía negar que aquello era un alimento para su ego, pero le molestaba el vacío de no poder dar una respuesta positiva. Quería querer, pero en vez, terminaba temiendo hacer daño a gente que no lo merecía.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Ino que dejara atrás a Sasuke? De un tiempo a esta parte, iban millones. Pero es que Ino no entendía que Sakura no esperaba que Sasuke volviera y le pidiese matrimonio y fueran felices juntos. Sakura esperaba a Sasuke. Punto. Si él volvía le bastaba, ya no más llanto tras él. Pero esa llamita de esperanza titilaba, algo cansina, pero inextinguible. ¿Cuántos años tendrían que pasar? Ya estaba harta de hacerse esa pregunta. Sasuke llevaba casi 3 años fuera, y la verdad es que era posible que nunca volviera.

Caminó por las calles de un desierto Konoha a paso lento y cansado, solo porque su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en cosas que no eran trabajo. Finalmente había sido buena idea irse a vivir sola, así no molestaba a sus padres con sus llegadas a deshora y con esa cara que a veces no se lograba quitar, ellos estarían preocupados, tal como Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kakashi… como todos.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué querían que trabajase menos si el trabajo era lo que le ayudaba a distraerse (de buena manera) del hecho de que todos empezaban de, muy a poco, formar sus propias vidas? Injustos.

En estos momentos se le ocurría pensar en Tenten, que parecía estar, a veces, igual que ella: enfrascada en lo suyo para no pensar en el resto, en las vidas que se empezaban a distanciar de la suya, sin pensar en el amor que había perdido. _Neji_.

―… es la vida que le toca a algunos ―se dijo, pero en voz alta, mientras miraba al cielo. Sabía que su cara estaba haciendo esa mueca que a Ino le disgustaba tanto: labios fruncidos y ojos de resignación.

―… Sakura ―la llamó una voz que ella reconoció enseguida. El volumen y el tono eran simples, y no parecían querer llamar su atención, al tiempo de que parecían querer detenerla.

Sakura paró en seco y temió mirar al frente, agachando la mirada, temiendo que todo hubiese sido fruto de su mente cansada, de su imaginación agotada, de sus ilusiones trizadas. No sería la primera vez que escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de Sasuke diciendo su nombre, de manera tan clara que parecía real. Pero eso mismo la había condicionado a no caer en los engaños de su cerebro; recordó cuando hace un año Kido la había tomado como rehén para atraer a Sasuke y él no había aparecido, a pesar de que Kakashi le había hecho un llamado claro.

Una brisa le movió el cabello y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cobarde, una decepción más, una decepción menos, todo se acabaría cuando llegase a casa. Pero, ¿y si era verdad que él había vuelto?

―Sasuke-kun... ―susurró, mientras levantaba la cabeza y veía la nítida figura encapada de Sasuke Uchiha. Le recordó el momento en que se fue de la aldea, sin su brazo y vistiendo una capa que ocultaba toda su figura. El toque en la frente. Las palabras. Recordó los pocos meses que Sasuke había pasado en Konoha después de la guerra… lo recordó todo.

Quiso acercarse a él y tocarlo, porque ahora si empezaba a temer que fuese mentira todo eso. Su cabeza podría haber materializado a Sasuke, ¿por qué no? Una mente en depresión era capaz de alterar la realidad, ¿no? Eso decían los libros, ella lo había visto en los niños traumados por la guerra. Además, ¿no hubo un tiempo un impostor de Sasuke? ¿Qué podía hacerlo real esta vez?

Nunca la llamaría a ella primero si es que volvía, y ella bien lo sabía y no le molestaba, para Sasuke Naruto siempre estuvo primero. Además ahora él era el Hokage.

Las piernas le flaquearon y caminó a él sabiendo que se había puesto a llorar, solo porque se sentía engañada y llena de esperanza al mismo tiempo, no era raro llorar para ella, daba igual. Siempre llorando. El hombre delante de ella no se movió ni un centímetro, enfocó sus ojos rojos en ella mientras la veía acercarse, incluso cuando lo tocó, quien parecía ser Sasuke no se movió y solo la miró.

―… ¿eres tú? ―preguntó Sakura en voz baja, como para ella, pero en verdad era una pregunta dirigida. Él era de carne y hueso, Sakura lo sentía, su mano en el pecho de él, sobre la capa negra que ocultaba su figura, ella sentía un corazón latiendo bajo las capas de ropa.

Sakura sollozó, mientras su cuerpo era invadido por la sensación del calor que emanaba Sasuke, el cual se mantenía impertérrito ante el gesto de la pelirrosa, quien miraba el pecho del Uchiha confundida.

―Tadaima, Sakura ―dijo, con voz queda él.

Era Sasuke, ella sabía que era el de verdad, Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a casa.

―Okaeri, Sasuke-kun.

Y tuvo que abrazarlo, mientras se largaba a llorar, sin saber bien por qué. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar, pero también sintió cómo Sasuke parecía corresponder el abrazo, quizás no completamente, pero si puso una mano en su coronilla.

Sasuke estaba en casa, Sasuke estaba con ella.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 _La verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con esta idea, generalmente no me gusta trabajar en proyectos simultáneos porque el tiempo no me sobra, pero estaba demasiado tentada a publicar esto. No estoy segura si dejaré esto como un conjunto de one-shots o como un continuo, pero hay más de donde salió esto, así que espero que les haya gustado y los haya dejado con ganas de más._

 _Hace mucho que tenía ganas de hacer una historia sobre Sasuke y su regreso a Konoha (además terminé de leerme Sakura Hiden, así que me quemaban las manos por escribir algo de esto), sobre lo que pasa entre el capítulo 699 del manga y Naruto Gaiden, incluso, el preludio a la película de Boruto. Pero bueno, ahí veremos cómo se avanza, yo prometo subir de acuerdo me vayan los tiempos libres en la universidad._

Gracias por leer, espero leer sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias :)!


	2. Perdón

_**Perdón**_

 _(2 semanas después de la cuarta guerra Shinobi)_

Había cosas que no entendía, una de las más importantes era la necesidad de tener a la mitad del cuerpo ANBU rodeándole hasta el baño del cuarto del hospital. No lo entendí porque creía haber dejado claro que, si él quería huir, huiría, el ANBU no podría evitarlo porque él estaba sobre ellos, de algún modo.

Sasuke Uchiha llevaba dos semanas en un cuarto de hospital esperando el sane de sus heridas, todo el proceso que requería hacer un brazo nuevo y, quizás lo más importante, un veredicto claro del Hokage. La espera era un proceso tortuoso porque sabía que las cosas no pintaban nada bien para él, había cometido bastantes errores y dudaba que la justicia fuese a ser liviana con él: daba igual, se lo merecía.

Las dos semanas habían transcurrido lentas y llena de pensamientos que lo llevaban mil y una vez a replantearse su decisión, volver. Konoha era su hogar, allí había nacido, allí se había criado, allí lo había perdido todo y allí había ganado todo lo que tenía, volver era lo que en un momento u otro tenía que hacer. Incluso si los altos mandos del lugar estuvieron involucrados en la matanza Uchiha… pero ahora estaba en Konoha, su hogar, y todo le era tan ajeno, los ANBU armados hasta los dientes dispuestos a matarlo si era necesario tampoco ayudaban mucho a su cabeza. El corazón, el poco que le quedaba, se sentía incómodo en su propio pueblo.

Pero bueno, se lo merecía, había causado daño a todos allí, no podía esperar lo recibiesen como un héroe, con los brazos abiertos, de hecho, nadie quería verlo, él era el traidor, aquel al que le correspondía la pena de muerte, ¿no? Lo había escuchado una y mil veces en lo que llevaba allí. En su aldea ya no quedaba nada que en verdad le motivase a regresar, y eso le dolió, porque ya no sabía a dónde pertenecer. No le quedaba nada, porque finalmente la amistad de unos pocos no podía contra la petición de toda una ciudad.

Al menos le permitían las visitas, sus pensamientos habrían ido más lejos si no. Naruto llegaba a la habitación vistiendo la bata del hospital, de tanto en tanto, huyendo de alguna enfermera que alegaba siempre que aún no podía levantarse. Kakashi, el Hokage, también pegaba visitas de unos 10 minutos todos los días, solo para saber cómo estaba, para informarle que su causa estaba en proceso, para tranquilizarlo o solo para acompañarlo en silencio. Y Sakura, la brillante Sakura, ella pasaba más de una vez al día por su habitación; era la médico tratante de todos modos, era obvio que debía pasar unas cuantas visitas, por su habitación y por la del Uzumaki, pero eran las visitas que a Sasuke le calmaban el corazón.

Era un pensamiento vago, lo admitía, pero él siempre se negó a todo lo que la chica Haruno le ofrecía. Toda candidez y toda bondad, era algo que Sasuke tenía que apartar de sí, en primera instancia porque hablar de amor, de cariño, de apego, era algo que interferiría en toda misión de venganza que maquinara. No lo había entendido hasta que estuvo a punto de dejar Konoha, cuando ella le ofreció el corazón y él se lo hizo trizas, que esa cosa que Sakura le había prometido era algo a lo que Sasuke nunca podría entregarse. Él tenía metas, tenía un plan, y nada resultaría si se involucraba en cosas de amor, con Sakura o con cualquiera. No se arrepentía, claro que no, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles, sí, pero habría vivido en una ignorancia que no le hubiese gustado jamás cargar, incluso sin saber que era ignorante.

Además Sakura era una Sakura más frágil en ese entonces, una Sakura que no podría haber cargado nunca con lo que él cargaba, hacerla sufrir, eso hubiese sido lo único que habría conseguido. Mucha inocencia, mucha bondad, mucho amor; Sasuke no estaba listo ni quería esas cosas, y Sasuke podía negárselas a Sakura porque él era él y ella era ella. Con Naruto las cosas eran diferentes, Naruto era impulsivo y era de peleas, Sasuke podría haber luchado millones de veces con Naruto y el disfrute y las ganas de vencerlo habrían podido millones de veces con él; quería alejarlo a él también, claro, porque su amistad –el cariño en general– eran una traba en sus planes, pero siempre le fue más fácil acercarse a Naruto y golpearlo que acercarse a Sakura y echarla.

Y la intentó matar, de todos modos, un par de veces.

Pero Sakura era tan buena, demasiado, que parecía haber hecho un borrón en esa parte de la historia para venir a visitarlo constantemente durante el día. Sasuke no se merecía eso, él sabía lidiar con el odio y las palabras venenosas, sabía ser el traidor no _Sasuke-kun_. Sakura era muy buena y eso a su corazón no le gustaba.

―Sasuke-kun ―la voz clara de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos, de la misma mujer.

Mujer, qué raro le sonaba eso.

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se acercaba a la cama y miraba el monitor con los signos vitales, el delantal blanco lo llevaba abierto y debajo de él, una camiseta y unos pantalones negros muy simples. Esa era Sakura, era simple, sin maquillaje, sin joyas, sin ropa rimbombante, solo Sakura Haruno.

― ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Disminuye el dolor de tu brazo? ―preguntó ella, mientras anotaba cosas en un cuadernillo que siempre llevaba con ella.

―Es como si lo tuviese dormido ―respondió Sasuke.

Sakura se volteó a mirarle con curiosidad, los ojos verdes muy brillantes. ¿Por qué era tan amable con él? La había tratado pésimo durante todos sus días en la academia, le había roto el corazón traicionando a la aldea, había intentado matarla, se había negado a creer en su segunda confesión… ¿por qué ella seguía allí? A veces le costaba entender por qué ella y todo el mundo, que en algún momento significó algo, seguía allí para él. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi deberían ser los más enfadados, los más reacios a dejarlo entrar otra vez en Konoha, pero en cambio, eran los que más lo visitaban, los más preocupados, los más atentos a él y a su bienestar.

 _Amistad._

Sintió que Sakura lo tocaba, de manera delicada y profesional, en todo el muñón que conservaba en vez de brazo. Sus largos dedos sacaron los vendajes que cubrían la cicatriz aún no curada, e inspeccionó todo lo referente a ella. Sasuke se quedó en silencio, mirando el techo.

Sakura. Sakura era un tema. Le había provocado un efecto rebote de manera imprevista, tanto ignorarla en el pasado, tanto dañarla, había hecho que en estas dos semanas la presencia de Sakura se volviese un momento de alerta máxima. Nunca antes había estado tan consiente de ella, incluso después de que Gaara casi la matase años atrás, jamás se había fijado en ella de la manera en que lo hacía ahora.

―Tu herida se ve bastante bien, Sasuke-kun ―le dijo la chica, obligándolo a mirarla―. Cortaremos el antibiótico, ya no creo que haya peligro de infección.

Era un hombre libre, ahora no tenía a nadie a quien vengar más que a él mismo, pero de distinto modo, algo más como castigarse porque nadie más parecía querer hacerlo, ¿es que no entendían que él era malo? ¿No entendían que él estaba perdido y que necesitaba saber que la gente estaba consciente de eso para poder seguir? Había asesinado, había lastimado, había perdido todo. Incluso su aldea, su _alma mater_.

 _No has pedido a tus amigos_. Le había dicho Sakura la semana pasada, cuando lo vio con la mirada vacante, pensando en nada, quizás porque ella sabía cuáles eran sus problemas. Sakura siempre parecía saber qué pasaba.

Sakura se había vuelto tan fuerte, no era como esa niña de antaño que lloraba por todo y que solo quería proteger a la gente sin saber proteger, porque ella no sabía pelear y él confesaba, en fuero interno, haberla marginado porque no era fuerte. No, la marginó por muchas otras razones, pero la mejor excusa, la mejor forma de defenderse, era apelar a la fuerza física, porque Sakura nunca la tuvo, hasta ahora. Eso le molestaba, tanto potencial en alguien que parecía estar más ocupada en él y en ser una chica, con el tiempo entendió que eso no era malo, porque de hecho ella era una chica (la mejor que él hubiese conocido después de su madre); andar pendiente de ella, que nada le pasase.

Quizás le gustaba un poco y por eso la marginó. Porque era su impedimento, era su "y si mejor me quedo…" y llegó ella, cuando él se iba, a hacer realidad uno de sus pensamientos, y no, no podía dejarla entrar así como así…

―Perdón ―dijo Sasuke, de repente, Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo ya que se encontraba anotando algo en el cuadernillo.

―Ya te he dicho que pares, Sasuke-kun ―dijo ella, mientras le daba "esa" mirada, la de compasión.

Y no podía parar, sabía que había sido tan imbécil que no podía creer que lo disculpasen tan rápido y con tanta bondad.

Bondad, inocencia, calidez, belleza, fuerza, Sakura.

¿Valía la pena quedarse por ella ahora? ¿Acaso si él se iba ella volvería a lanzarle su corazón (el cual debía estar lleno de trizaduras, lleno de pegamento, lleno de partes faltantes)? ¿Él se sentía capaz de aceptar, ahora sí, los sentimientos de la chica? Era una pregunta difícil, porque nunca supo si se los negó a él mismo, ¿le gustó alguna vez Sakura? Podría decirse que sí, claro. Sakura fue una mujer que, por sobre todo, amó (y ama) a Sasuke por lo que era, no se trataba de la facha que traía (quizás sí al principio), Sakura siempre quiso quitarle el peso de las muertes que llevaba encima con puro amor, ¿cómo no le iba a gustar una chica así, tan dispuesta a todo por él?

¿Pero le gustaba ahora? Tal vez, había reprimido tanto tiempo ese lado de sí que estaba seguro que se le habían atrofiado mil cosas, entre ellas, la capacidad de querer. Necesitaba empezar de nuevo, conectarse otra vez con lo que fue desde un principio, no un vengador, solo Sasuke Uchiha. Quizás, si en algún momento resultaba que no lo condenaban a muerte, él podría irse de la aldea, recorrer el mundo y ver qué tal era eso de ser libre, libre de odio y de venganza, y poder entender bien qué le pasaba, de qué estaba hecho, qué había en su corazón.

Quizás una vez que volviera, podría, por fin, dejar a Sakura entrar.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 _Pues quedé demasiado contenta con este capítulo, no sé qué opinen ustedes. La verdad es que sé que Sasuke se quedó algunos MESES en Konoha después de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra, es oficial, pero no he visto a nadie escribir respecto a eso y yo me sentía demasiado tentada a hacerlo, así que aquí está "esto"._

 _La verdad es que como este tipo de cosas se me ocurren al voleo, mientras estoy haciendo distintas cosas, en distintos lugares, escuchando distintas canciones, lo más probable es que esto termine siendo una colección de one-shots, aunque eso puede cambiar o puede verse distinto porque en definitiva está todo dentro de la misma línea argumentativa: Sasuke y Sakura, Sasuke volvió y todo es tan canon (Dios mío)._

 _Les mando un abrazo grande y como siempre,_ agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y sugerencias :)


	3. Para quedarse

_**Para quedarse**_

 _(Unas horas después del regreso de Sasuke a Konoha)_

La noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor, había regresado a la villa había causado revuelo incluso antes del alba. Los primeros en empezar el chismorreo habían sido esas personas que, o salían muy tarde del trabajo o entraban muy temprano a éste, un pequeño correveidile que terminó llegando a casas y a amigos y a amigos de amigos antes de que el sol se asomara por la aldea. Conforme avanzaba el día, la noticia se iba materializando al punto de que no era más un simple rumor, sino más bien una noticia confirmada: Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea, para quedarse.

 _Para quedarse_.

No todos estaban contentos, el hecho de que él se hubiese reunido con el recién instaurado Hokage para confirmar su regreso y, además, pedir alojamiento, no daba a pensar que fuese una estadía corta. Quizás quería establecerse en la aldea… mucha gente realmente no estaba contenta con eso. Es que la reputación pesa y, luego de una guerra tan macabra, pocos quedan con la confianza de que un _ex_ criminal pueda reformarse, y si es posible, pues que se reforme lejos de donde la gente, a la que él mismo apaleó, vive.

Malas noticias para los habitantes de Konoha.

A media mañana ya todos estaban enterados del recién llegado y el miedo a que él fuese a formar parte de alguna vecindad se empezó a esparcir en tanto el nombrado traidor iba por la aldea buscando la dirección donde le esperaba un hogar, quizás.

Sasuke ignoró todas las miradas de desagrado y de sorpresa que dirigieron a él, debía empezar a acostumbrarse si quería quedarse, porque quería quedarse, por algo había vuelto. Además siempre supo que el recibimiento, por mucho tiempo que pasase, iba a ser el mismo que se le daba un ex convicto, él no juzgaría a nadie, no exigiría su lugar como héroe para estar a la par de admiración de Naruto, él solo seguiría su vida esperando que el cuchicheo cesara en algún momento. Porque debía cesar, nadie guardaba el rencor para siempre, ¿no? La verdad es que estaba seguro de la negativa a esa pregunta.

¿Por qué volver a la aldea que traicionó a su apellido? ¿Por qué volver a la aldea que le traía el dolor de vuelta? Era una excelente pregunta, sobre todo con la hostilidad con la que era recibido a cada cuadra. Los aldeanos no lo querían allí y, la verdad, es que él tampoco tenía por lo que volver: un amigo, un maestro, Sakura incluso, pero nada más. Las ataduras con Konoha se habían roto hace tiempo porque era más una villa del dolor más que un hogar como tal, pero ahí había crecido y había creado lazos, pero dudaba que esos fueran suficiente razón para quedarse donde solo lo saludaban unos pocos.

Entones, ¿para qué volver? Cuando estaba en la región más al este, observando el océano, lleno de paz, armonía, y la culpa ya no lo carcomía como le sucedía hace algún tiempo atrás, su primer instinto fue volver sus pasos a la aldea, bajo la promesa de que estaba listo para asumir que su vida debía seguir lejos del odio, del rencor, de la venganza. Listo para volver a sus raíces y mirar sin odio a nadie. Ya no se sentía idiota, joven, pero tampoco se sentía tan liberado, solo lo suficiente para vivir… pero es que hizo mucho daño y estaba seguro de que muchos no lo perdonarían jamás.

Y ahí estaba, de vuelta, habiendo saludado al que era su mejor amigo _aún_ , acompañado de la que fue la persona más molesta durante su infancia, la más débil a sus ojos, pero la más bondadosa de todas las personas a las que hubo conocido, Sakura.

Ella iba caminando detrás de él, en silencio, como llevaba desde que se encontraron esa noche, ella lo había acompañado donde Naruto, ella había estado conversando largo y tendido con los dos hombre y ahora, sin haber dormido nada, seguía a su lado, haciéndole compañía y, de algún modo, defendiéndolo de las miradas poco amigas que iban por el camino.

La verdad es que si a los 12 años le hubiesen dicho que las cosas terminarían así de él tomar el camino equivocado, pues no se lo habría creído. Naruto había sido siempre un rival, tenía potencial de sobra y con el tiempo demostró que le hacía gala a sus habilidades, Naruto era poder y Sasuke siempre supo que contra él sería su más grande enfrentamiento; pero Sakura, quién habría pensado que la frágil y enamoradiza niña de antaño se convertiría en la mujer más poderosa que hubiese visto. La había visto pelear y, si bien jamás podría emular el avance de Naruto, bien podía decir que en dos años Sakura era quien más había mejorado. Naruto era un poder predecible, Sakura no, por eso su ganancia de habilidades era tan maravillosa.

―Sasuke-kun ―le llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con voz queda―. El complejo de departamentos es ese de ahí.

Sasuke, que no la había mirado en ningún momento, se volteó a ver cómo Sakura apuntaba un edificio a su izquierda, era grande y alto, la fachada era plomiza y delante tenía un antejardín lleno de césped y flores. Sasuke miró el papel donde estaba anotada la dirección del lugar y se dio cuenta de que, por ir perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había andado mirando las calles. Llegar ahí fue pura suerte.

El Uchiha se quedó un momento de pie frente al edificio, estaba por conocer el lugar al que tendría que llamar hogar y en el que se establecería por un largo rato, si todo iba bien, claro, porque si se daba cuenta de que las cosas no eran de su agrado, tampoco estaba obligado a quedarse, ¿cierto? Nadie podía retenerlo si no se sentía a gusto viviendo entre la gente que lo acusaba por ser un asesino. Pero, si después de esto, decidía irse nuevamente, ¿podría volver? Naruto sería un amigo siempre y posiblemente él no le recriminaría nada, lo seguiría recibiendo y se comunicaría con él de vez en cuando, pero sabía que una vez que dejara Konoha nuevamente, jamás volvería a poner pie en la aldea, una forma de autoimponerse la sanidad mental, no podía vivir cargando la culpa y el odio de otros, ya lo había hecho mucho tiempo, ahora quería estar tranquilo.

¿Entonces qué pasaba? ¿A quién temía decepcionar? ¿A Kakashi? Kakashi lo vería como el Sasuke del equipo 7 siempre, de eso estaba seguro, andaría detrás de él (de manera retórica) como un padre con su hijo, esperando que la despedida oficial de la aldea no fuese motivo para dejarse llevar por el _mal camino_ , otra vez; Hatake no lo marginaría. ¿Y qué pasaba con Sakura? Ahora que volvía a replantearse los lazos afectivos con el antiguo equipo 7, se preguntaba si Sakura seguía siendo el último eslabón en su cadena de cariño. No, no es que fuese la menos querida, es solo que antes su foco en Sakura era más distante porque sabía que ella y sus sentimientos podían acarrearle problemas con su venganza, con su misión, fue un distanciamiento consciente, de la misma manera en que pensaba que cuando él cumpliese su objetivo –y saliera vivo de él–, posiblemente, se dejaría más abierto a sentir lo que fuese que podía sentir por esa niña molesta.

Pero ahora que las cosas eran diferentes, ahora que Sasuke era diferente y ahora que Sakura era diferente, ¿se podía dar esa ecuación? ¿Él y ella? La verdad es que no sabía si la quería como para permitirse darle el lujo de entrar completamente en él, pero algo estaba muy claro, si él se iba, decirle adiós definitivamente a Sakura era un _deber_ y no se sentía con la disposición de hacerlo.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Era cierto que desde siempre guardó _algo_ por ella, pero el tiempo desgastó muchas cosas en él, entre ellas, la posibilidad de _amar_ de la manera romántica/sexual que se le puede profesar a una mujer. Pero la seguía _queriendo_ , por eso trató de matarla (por imbécil que suene), por eso aceptó de buena manera los cuidados que ella le dio luego de la guerra, el tiempo que estuvo metido en Konoha antes de viajar… por eso dijo que la vería, por eso recreó el gesto que Itachi tantas veces tuvo con él. Sakura era especial y siempre fue una tentativa romántica, obviamente, él no se vería con nadie que no fuese ella, pero no la amaba. Él sabía que no la amaba, entonces ¿qué sentía por ella si no era amor?

― ¿Vas a entrar? ―preguntó ella, al ver que Sasuke mantenía su vista en el edificio, pero no se movía desde hace más de un minuto y medio.

Sasuke la miró y volteó para avanzar y abrirse camino en _su_ edificio, portando en su única mano una carpeta con papeles, la llave del lugar y el arrugado papelillo con la dirección. Abrió la puerta del lobby que recibía a todos los invitados y en el cual solo había un mesón con un hombre bigotudo con cara de aburrido detrás. El hombre levantó la visto y miró a Sasuke, tardando unos segundos en cambiar la expresión a una de espanto y luego a una de disculpa y luego a una de bienvenida. Sasuke ignoró eso y pasó de él, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a los ascensores.

¿Y Sakura?

Desde que entró los pasos de la chica ya no resonaban junto a los suyos, ¿se había ido? No supo por qué, pero sintió pánico, como si el cruzar esa puerta hubiese significado una despedida, ¿para qué se ofrecía a acompañarlo si no se iba a quedar todo el tiempo que correspondía esa compañía? Por lo menos que se mantuviese con él hasta que hubiese conocido su departamento nuevo, ¿no? Era lo que correspondía.

Se volteó (quizás con qué cara, porque el conserje lo miró con pánico y se encogió) y no vio a Sakura por ningún lado.

―Eh… ―empezó el conserje―, si busca a la señorita, está afuera conversando con una pareja.

¿Una pareja? ¿Cómo es que no escuchó nada de eso? Sus sentidos ninja parece que fallaban cuando estaba metido en esa aldea o sometido al estrés de ser un recién llegado.

Salió del edificio, sin saber muy bien por qué era tan necesario que Sakura estuviese con él en ese proceso, y vio que, efectivamente, Sakura conversaba con una pareja de adultos de manera animada: una mujer rubia y de ojos verde oscuros, y un hombre de pelo plomizo (¿había toques de rosado?) y ojos azules muy cristalinos. ¿Serían…?

―Ah, como yo pensaba que hoy trabajabas ―le decía la mujer.

―Trabajo, trabajo, si ya te dije que estoy en un asunto ahora ―decía Sakura, su gesto era nervioso. Sasuke se preguntó en qué habría empezado la conversación.

― ¿No será que te estás saltando el trabajo porque Uchiha volvió? ―preguntó el hombre, no sonaba enfadado, pero era una pregunta seria, como si estuviese demasiado incrédulo para hacer la aseveración.

―Sobre eso… ―empezó Sakura, pero la mujer la interrumpió.

― ¡Pero niña, mírate la cara, es como si no hubiese dormido en meses! ―alegó la rubia―. Todo es culpa de _él_ , ¿de verdad me vas a decir que estás faltando al trabajo por su regreso?

―Ay, mamá, primero que nada ya estoy bastante grande como para saber qué hacer y qué no, además ¿no son ustedes los mismos que dicen que trabajo demasiado, que estoy obsesionada con el trabajo, que me hace mal tanto rendir? ―empezó Sakura.

Sasuke, que se mantenía aún en la entrada del edificio, lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser notado, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo todo, empezó a pensar un montón de cosas sobre los hábitos de sueño y trabajo que tenía Sakura en la actualidad, porque de hecho lo había notado cuando llegó, Sakura se veía cansada, estresada, tensa, _infeliz_. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Por él se había vuelto así de trabajólica? ¿Por él no dormía? Se sintió ególatra, al mismo tiempo, se sintió culpable.

―Pero es distinto Sakura, somos tus padres y nos preocupamos, cuando nos referimos a que te tomes el día libre nos referimos a que descanses, salgas con Ino, no que te desveles para intentar hablar con el Uchiha ―decía el padre de la Haruno.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de interferir y pedir disculpas, pero sabía que Sakura no le permitiría meterse en esos temas tan familiares.

Sakura suspiró, cansada, y cerró los ojos buscando alguna forma de explicarle a sus padres que ella no estaba allí siendo una grupee de Sasuke, que estaba ayudándolo con su departamento nuevo.

―Mamá, papá, no estoy intentando _hablar_ con Sasuke-kun ―dijo―, estoy ayudándolo con el tema de su _hogar_. Mi trabajo está al tanto, después de esto me iré a dormir a casa o a charlar con Ino, no sé, pero ahora, tal y como me ven, no estoy en visita de un ex compañero de equipo, estoy en una misión encomendada por el mismo Hokage para que nuestro _héroe_ y mejor amigo tenga una buena estadía en la aldea de aquí en adelante.

Los puños de Sakura estaban tensos, posiblemente en otra situación ella estaría nerviosa por enfrentar a sus padres en esos términos, pero ahora, con la falta de sueño, descanso y paz, estaba enojada con sus progenitores por creerla aún tan inmadura como para correr a Sasuke y volverlo el centro de su mundo otra vez…

―Hija ―le dijo Mebuki a Sakura―, nosotros queremos que estés bien.

―Estoy bien, mamá, mejor que nunca ―aseveró ella, con la voz golpeada.

Mebuki miró a Kizashi con expresión pesada, el hombre solo suspiró y miró a su hija con algo de dureza, poco, pero algo.

―Después podrías pasarte por la casa, desde que te fuiste los almuerzos son muy silenciosos ―dijo el Haruno―, te esperamos a almorzar.

Sakura sonrió levemente a modo de aceptar la tregua, en tanto Mebuki miró a su marido como pidiéndole más dureza en sus términos. Sasuke, que se mantenía alejado de todo eso se preguntó que otros cambios, además de las habilidades y del hecho de que ya no se le tiraba encima, había experimentado la vida de Sakura Haruno en todos esos años. Después de todo, ahora, se le veía tan diferente.

Vio como Sakura se despedía de sus padres, quienes no dejaron de mirarla con preocupación en ningún momento. Cuando ella avanzó hacia el edificio, Sasuke la estaba esperando en la entrada, donde siempre estuvo mirando la conversación, con gesto serio.

―Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso ―hizo una pausa―, de mis padres.

―Hm ―emitió el Uchiha, mientras le abría la puerta para que pasara, saludando al conserje en el camino―. Yo puedo desde aquí, no es necesario que te quedes conmigo. Tienes cara de cansada.

―Ah, no empieces ―dijo ella, mientras acompañaba a Sasuke a los ascensores―. Todos en la aldea parecen entender mi amor por el trabajo como una enfermedad psiquiátrica. A Naruto no le dicen nada y eso que él anda con una cara peor que la mía.

Sasuke quiso decir algo como "pero él es el Hokage", pero sabía que lanzar esa bomba le valdría una mala cara, Sakura no andaba con el ánimo para aceptar que menospreciaran su posición como médico, tampoco como encargada de la salud mental infantil en la aldea.

En silencio, algo más tenso que el que llevaban antes, subieron al ascensor y llegaron al piso 14, al salir el paisaje de la aldea desde las alturas fue una postal imponente y hermosa que Sasuke vio como una señal de que se venían tiempos mejores, miró a Sakura, que detrás de toda la complicación que llevaba del encuentro con sus padres, dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver a su aldea bañada con el sol de media mañana.

Sasuke miró los números de los departamentos hasta dar con el 1409, su nuevo hogar, el penúltimo departamento a la izquierda del ascensor. Abrió la puerta con la llave que Naruto le había dado y, con lentitud, abrió la puerta para entrar en el frescor de un departamento que olía a nuevo, a limpio. Entró y vio la cocina conectada con lo que sería el living-comedor, no era muy grande, pero había un ventanal y un balcón que le daban la vista del otro lado de Konoha. A su izquierda la pared y dos puertas, una del baño, que también era pequeño, pero suficiente; y otra para la única habitación: cabía una cama de dos plazas y el clóset venia pegado a la pared, también tenía un ventanal y un balcón.

La verdad es que, ahora, sin muebles, aquel departamento parecía nada, no se sentía como un hogar, no era algo que le provocase quedarse pero…

―Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes qué le vendría bien a este lugar? Uno de esos sofás que son como una "L", así no ocupas tanto espacio. Además se vería más grande, porque como eres solo tú, la mesa de la cocina te ahorra comprar un juego de comedor, ¿no?

Sasuke miró a Sakura, quien lo miraba en busca de aprobación. Ella estaba de pie en la cocina, que era abierta, apoyada en la mesa de ésta. Se preguntó cómo sería el lugar en donde vivía Sakura actualmente, cómo estaría adornado, si se sentiría como un hogar y qué habría hecho Sakura para lograr que un simple departamento se sintiese como un lugar al que se _deseaba_ volver.

―Hm ―asintió Sasuke con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke solo miró el actuar de la chica, la cual empezó a darse vueltas por el vacío inmueble con gesto pensativo. A Sasuke le dieron ganas de quedarse en ese departamento para siempre solo para ver lo que Sakura era capaz de hacer con él, Sasuke no le discutiría nada porque ella parecía dispuesta a ayudarlo con la decoración y él no era muy fan de ese tipo de actividades. A Sasuke le dieron ganas de quedarse porque con Sakura de pie, en medio del departamento, ya le parecía un lugar al que _deseaba_ llegar cada día. A Sasuke le dieron ganas de quedarse porque se sintió muy dispuesto a entender qué le pasaba con Sakura, _¿si no es amor, qué es?_ A Sasuke le dieron ganas de quedarse porque estaba listo para ser, simplemente, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 _Me salió más largo de lo que pretendía, quizás no se nota, pero en mi Word sí. Bueno, primero que nada gracias por leer y seguir leyendo lo que estoy escribiendo aquí, se agradecen los mensajitos que me llegan de tanto en tanto diciéndome cosas lindas sobre esta historia (y la otra que estoy escribiendo), me hacen sentir todo muy lindo (además que cuando me dicen que escribo bien como que me dan ganas de ir donde mi profesora de lenguaje de la escuela y enrostrarle esto, pero no, no lo haré). Estoy en las maravillosas vacaciones de septiembre aquí en mi país, así que tengo una semanita para poder darle rienda suelta a mi creatividad, así que espero con todo mi corazón poder actualizar mis historias esta semana, eso sí dependiendo cómo vayan los panoramas familiares y el estudio (digamos que la gracia de la universidad es que las vacaciones son la excusa perfecta para los profesores para ponerte muchas pruebas de vuelta, porque según ellos "tienes más tiempo para estudiar los temas"). Así que quedo atenta a sus comentarios, pidiendo disculpas si en algún momento alguno de mis personajes se sale de su, valga la redundancia, personaje._

 _Les mando un abrazo grande y como siempre,_ agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y sugerencias :)


	4. Moyogi

_**Moyogi**_

 _(Tres semanas después del regreso de Sasuke a la aldea)_

Sakura miraba los pequeños arbolitos con curiosidad, los había visto muchas veces, pero nunca se había detenido a analizarlos. Los tronquitos y ramitas, que en conjunto no eran más grandes que su mano, y las hojitas de colores que le daban un toque de fantasía a un objeto tan común, un ornamento.

―Si usted vive en departamento esta es la mejor ornamentación que puede tener, no ocupan grandes espacios, pero le dan frescura al hogar como no se imagina, señorita ―le decía el vendedor de los bonsáis.

La chica, que se había detenido en ese pequeño puesto de venta porque un pequeño cerezo había llamado su atención, empezó a mirar cada diminuto árbol con fascinación al tiempo que el vendedor intentaba conseguir que la chica comprara alguno.

―Éste, por ejemplo, combina con su cabello, mire ―le decía el vendedor, que era un hombre que no tenía que tener más de 50 años―. Además le dan elegancia a las estancias, usted les da agua y los poda cada cierto tiempo y verá el cambio que obtiene su hogar con esta pieza tan noble. O también puede ser un excelente regalo para una amiga o amigo, no discrimina sexos, por eso es tan fantástico, del mismo modo puede ser un excelente regalo para su novio…

Sakura levantó la cabeza con vergüenza, sin tener mucha idea del porqué.

―Ah, no tengo novio, pero ya me imagino una oficina a la que le vendría bien este tipo de vida ―respondió Sakura, mientras sus pensamientos saltaban de Sasuke, su no-novio, a Naruto y su oficina de Hokage, llena de papeles y nada de vida, salvo por la foto de Hinata.

Se imaginó que Naruto aceptaría un regalo tan lindo con bastante alegría, considerando que ahora vivía más en la oficina que en su casa –como ella–, pero también le hubiese gustado llevarle uno a Sasuke para el departamento; ella se había hecho cargo de toda la decoración (una sorpresa grata, muy grata) y se le hacía la idea de que un bonsái se vería muy bonito sobre la mesita que había junto al ventanal del estar-comedor.

Ya se había encargado de los muebles y de su distribución, por qué no adornar a su gusto también –y no es que hubiese decorado todo el departamento de Sasuke a su gusto, gran parte de lo que había hecho lo había hecho guiada por su impresión del moreno y por los gestos que él le hacía cuando ella le preguntaba "¿y qué tal así?". Sí, le compraría uno a Naruto y uno a Sasuke, también podía comprar uno para su propio departamento…

―Sakura ―la voz queda de Sasuke la hizo sobresaltarse y emitir un pequeño chillido, se volteó a ver a un Sasuke iluminado por el sol del atardecer, ojos fijos en ella, todo vestido de negro.

―Sasuke-kun, ¿ha pasado algo? Iba camino a Ichiraku ―dijo Sakura, excusándose de un reclamo no emitido.

Sasuke asintió y torció los labios en una mueca que la chica acostumbraba a ver seguido, pero no entendía su significado. Sakura, entonces, vio que ahora el chico miraba el puesto de bonsáis detrás de ella y luego la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Él es su novio, señorita? ―preguntó el vendedor, con una sonrisa pícara, al tiempo que Sakura se volteaba roja de vergüenza. Como hubiese deseado que la tragase la tierra, si ya le había dicho al hombre que no tenía novio, por qué la dejaba así en una situación tan embarazosa.

― ¡No, no, si ya le dije que no tengo novio! ―negó Sakura nuevamente.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, como siempre, mirando la escena. La verdad es que podría haberse ido a Ichiraku directamente, pero había tenido la deferencia de pasar por Sakura al hospital, porque sí, para ir acompañado y no llegar solo, posiblemente… bueno, el punto es que no la había encontrado ahí, le dijeron que se había ido hace poco, entonces siguió el camino lógico hacia Ichiraku desde el hospital y la encontró mirando curiosa los bonsáis que vendía un hombre mayor en un puesto en una plazuela a dos calles del local de ramen favorito de Naruto.

―Voy a llevar tres ―dijo finalmente Sakura, para cambiar el ambiente―. Quiero ese chiquito de tronco torcido, este de aquí y… ¡ah! Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes venir?

Sasuke, que iba con las manos en los bolsillos –como el Uchiha de antaño–, se acercó con calma al puesto de venta mirando a Sakura con duda.

― ¿Cuál te gusta? ―le preguntó la chica, mostrándole los arbolitos con ánimo. Él frunció el ceño sin entender―. Se vería muy lindo el living-comedor con uno de éstos, vamos, elige. Es por mi cuenta, un regalo de bienvenida.

Sasuke la miró como diciendo que no era necesario un regalo de bienvenida, menos un micro-árbol, pero la sonrisa de la chica, tan entusiasmada por los pequeños ornamentos, terminó por convencerlo. Miró todos los tipos de bonsái que había, unos más grandes, otros más pequeños, pero todos hermosamente cuidados; uno llamó su atención en particular, sin querer asociarlo a nada y tomándolo como una coincidencia, apuntó el mini-cerezo que estaba en una esquina de la mesa de venta.

―Muy buena elección joven, éstos son tan hermosos como su _compañera_ aquí presente ―felicitó el hombre, y Sakura no supo por qué, pero el corazón le latió tan fuerte que temió que Sasuke pudiese escucharlo.

―Entonces llevo estos tres ―habló rápido, Haruno, mientras sacaba su monedero de su chaqueta.

Pagó y tomó los primeros dos arbolitos que escogió y dejó a Sasuke llevar el suyo.

―Más le vale a Naruto haber llegado, ya me ha plantado tres veces en lo que va del mes, es un trabajólico…

Sakura, que ya se había soltado más con Sasuke –en un principio le daba miedo hablar, por temor a molestarlo, pero ahora se sentía más segura y sabía que Sasuke guardaría silencio porque él era así–, hablaba de manera animada como no lo había hecho en años. Ya se lo habían dicho, que se le veía más alegre y más luminosa, que sus ojos estaban más brillantes y que sus labios siempre estaban esbozando sonrisas; Sakura se sentía de verdad más viva, como si la espera de Sasuke le hubiese drenado la vida y ahora, con su regreso, hubiese vuelto su alma con 10 años de juventud. Y era increíble, porque estas últimas tres semanas se habían sentido totalmente como un sueño: Sasuke estaba ahí, en Konoha, establecido (por ahora, por favor por siempre); Sasuke ahora la dejaba entrar en su vida, como en años no lo hacía, no, nunca lo había hecho. Se veían casi todas las tardes, a veces ella iba a su departamento a cenar para que no se sintiera solo, o a veces se topaban cuando ella iba camino a casa y él terminaba de hacer las compras, Sasuke decía su nombre más seguido (a pesar de que seguía sin hablar mucho) y ella podía sentir que las cosas eran como debían haber sido siempre.

Por una parte, Sakura estaba sorprendida de las pseudo-atenciones que Sasuke estaba teniendo con ella. Supuso que esos pequeños gestos que parecían dejarla entrar en la vida de él se acabarían tan pronto ella se metiera demasiado en su vida, en su departamento, en sus panoramas, pero no, Sasuke no se había negado a las atenciones de ella en ningún momento, de hecho, todo lo contrario, algo parecía indicar que él la buscaba. Era una impresión, pequeña, quizás era todo cosa de su mente, pero a veces sentía que Sasuke aparecía en ciertos lugares solo para acompañarla a casa o verificar que no se fuese tan tarde al trabajo o asegurarse de que comiese bien. Ella se sentía que él la estaba _cuidando_. Le gustaba eso, al mismo tiempo le dolía pensar que quizás era una cosa de su cabeza.

No, no se ilusionaría como una adolescente, no de nuevo, ella tenía más que claro que Sasuke y ella eran una historia que había acabo antes de empezar; no andaría detrás de él esperando una oportunidad, pero quería ser su amiga, una de verdad, y se esforzaría por hacer que Sasuke confiase en ella. El corazón le seguiría latiendo rápido y fuerte estando con él porque él fue, es y sería su primer amor; pero ya no era una niña, él tampoco, no podía, después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado por su lado, llegar y exigir que él la quisiera cuando él en verdad solo la veía como una amiga, ¿no? Eso al menos, por favor, amiga al menos.

Como fuese, ella estaba feliz de poder estar con Sasuke fuera como fuera.

―Eh, se tardaron ―la voz de Naruto los hizo detenerse, él estaba fuera de Ichiraku sin su traje de Hokage.

― ¡Me lo debes por las veces que me has plantado, ahora eres tú el que espera! ―le gritó Sakura, apresurando su paso, con cuidado de no botar los dos maceteros que llevaba en las manos.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Naruto, señalando los arbolitos.

―Ah, esto es un regalo para ti, para tu oficina ―dijo Sakura, ofreciéndole el bonsái de tronco torcido.

―Woah, Sakura, gracias, ¿son de verdad?

―Claro que son de verdad, después de explico cómo cuidarlo ―le decía Sakura, riendo, al tiempo que Sasuke se acercaba―. Hasta Sasuke tiene uno.

Naruto miró detrás de Sakura para ver a Sasuke cargar su mini árbol de cerezo, se quedó con expresión vacante un momento y luego abrió los ojos como plato, como si le hubiesen develado el secreto de la vida. Sasuke, que miraba a Naruto con el ceño fruncido, desvió la mirada entre entendiendo lo que él había pensado y no queriendo explicarle que era mera coincidencia. Naruto, en tanto miró a Sakura lleno de felicidad.

―Kyaaaa, Sakura-chan ―. Y la abrazó, ella no entendía bien qué pasaba, pero lo abrazó de vuelta solo porque él se veía demasiado feliz.

Para Sasuke, quizás, sería una larga cena con Naruto malentendiendo todo y Sakura no entendiendo nada, miró su pequeño cerezo y una leve, muy leve sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara; el rosa se vería muy bien en su departamento.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 _Ay, como que igual se me salió un poco esa fangirl que llevo muy dentro. Espero que les haya gustado este cortito, pero lindo (para mí), capítulo. Les cuento mi plan era actualizar mi otra historia, pero estoy algo complicada con el tiempo y con el hecho de que, con el terremoto que hubo ayer, con mi papá viajamos a la zona afectada porque tenemos familia en la región más afectada, así que no creo que esté muy disponible para escribir, por lo menos en lo que queda de este finde (y como parto la u el lunes también se me acortan los tiempos de creatividad). Pido las disculpas pertinentes del caso._

 _*Moyogi - Bonsái que tiene las ramitas torcidas_

 _Besitos!_

 _Les mando un abrazo grande y como siempre,_ agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y sugerencias :)


	5. Celos

_**Celos**_

 _(A cuatro meses del regreso de Sasuke a Konoha)_

Había sido una misión larga y tediosa, dos semanas fuera para terminar realizando el trabajo que un shinobi cualquiera podría haber resuelto perfectamente. Pero no, lo enviaban a él porque Naruto estaba ideando un plan para que toda la aldea lo viese como un héroe de nuevo, ¿era en serio? Pero con ese tipo de misiones no lograría renombre alguno, el tema es que tampoco le importaba el renombre, ya solo quería vivir tranquilo, haciendo su trabajo (uno acorde a un ninja de su edad, habilidad y rango) y… ¿y qué más?

Realmente su quebradero de cabeza estaba ahí, ¿qué más? Bueno, por una parte no quería nada más, pero por otra, no tenía idea de por qué le había avisado a Sakura que volvía ese día. Había enviado una misiva a la chica días antes anunciando su regreso, sin saber por qué.

" _Llegaré en tres días._

 _Uchiha Sasuke"_

Todo había empezado porque sus compañeros de misión habían decidido avisar a sus esposas que ya volvían, para tener comida caliente cuando llegasen y un baño tibio a disposición. Sasuke, que pensó que Sakura estaría yendo a su departamento a regar las plantas con las que había decorado el lugar, le escribió a la chica pensando, en primera instancia, que así la libraría de tener que seguir yendo a evitar que el lugar se llenase de plagas y que sus plantas se murieran. Había pensado solo eso, el tema es que, conforme llegaban a la aldea, Sasuke empezaba a preguntarse si Sakura habría visto con tal simpleza la carta. Le asustaba un poco que ella entendiera mal las cosas, lo único que le bastaba además de un Naruto buscándole la fama, era a Sakura suspirando por él nuevamente por cosas que no tenían dobles intenciones, que eran lo que se leían.

Entonces llegó a la aldea y eran como las 7 de la tarde, buena hora, el anaranjado cubría todo Konoha y le daba un aire tranquilo que Sasuke disfrutó a concho cuando llegó. Y, para evitar malos entendidos, se dirigió al hospital a ver a Sakura, solo para decirle que no necesitaba que fuese más a ver las plantas porque ya había llegado.

¿Cuándo se había puesto tan idiota? La carta posiblemente había llegado y ella sabría que no tendría que ir por las plantas, no tenía lógica ir a anunciarle su regreso. Pero ya había llegado al hospital y no estaba demás ver si podían caminar juntos hasta que sus caminos se separaran, total, lo hacían casi siempre que podían. Como amigos, daba lo mismo lo que el imbécil de Naruto quisiese dar a entender. Pero había algo tan calmo en la presencia de Sakura actualmente, algo sano. Ella le hablaba y le sonreía como si nunca se hubiesen dejado de ver, como si él nunca hubiese intentado matarla, como si nunca hubiese sido una mierda con ella en particular… y le gustaba porque le hacía sentir que era más fácil empezar de nuevo, se sentía de 12 nuevamente, quizás más pequeño, cuando Sakura era solo una niña más en el patio de juegos y él era solo un niño ansioso por llegar y jugar con su hermano.

Itachi, probablemente se habría burlado de él en esta situación, siendo amigo de la niña a la que llamó molestia en más de una ocasión. Siendo tan amigo de ella que se había acostumbrado demasiado a acompañarla cuando ella y él coincidían en tiempos libres, pero es que bueno, no tenía mucho más que hacer, Naruto siempre estaba ocupado y Sasuke no gustaba de estar mucho rato en el encierro, así que Sakura le ofrecía lo justo entre relajo y actividad. A veces caminaban juntos y no hablaban nada, pero él la ayudaba con las compras de la semana, cargando bolsas incluso cuando sabía que Sakura podía hacerlo perfectamente.

Pensar que antes ella tenía que ser siempre la damisela en peligro, siempre uno debía rescatarla y protegerla; pero ya no, era tan fuerte e independiente que a Sasuke le turbaba un poco lo innecesario que parecía preocuparse tanto más por ella, pensar en el papelón que había pasado hace tiempo atrás cuando pretendía rescatarla del secuestro, a pesar de que dijo que no iría, para pillarse con que Sakura se había salvado sola.

Él había ido por ella, porque no quería decir que de verdad estaba preocupado, cuando le carcomía la culpa. Él había ido porque recordaba a una Sakura que, si bien era fuerte, no podría jamás con tanto peligro sola… pero lo había sorprendido y le había callado la boca: Sakura Haruno no es una mujer débil, ya no más, y por mérito propio.

―No, solo hasta la tienda de abarrotes ―escuchó la voz de Sakura, mientras se hallaba apoyado en una farola frente al hospital, en la vereda de enfrente.

Ella iba caminando con pantalones negros y camiseta holgada y rosada, la bata blanca se asomaba por el cierre de la cartera que llevaba. El pelo suelto como siempre. Sasuke se preguntó si la edad pasaba por ella, porque la veía igual que de niña, los mismos ojos –quizás algo más determinados–, el mismo pelo y la misma sonrisa, la misma forma de caminar y siempre la frente en alto. Sasuke no entendía mucho de estas cosas en la actualidad, quizás porque su periodo más hormonal ya había pasado y había ocupado toda su energía en pelear por algo sin sentido, pero no entendía cómo antes no había visto en totalidad la belleza de Sakura. No es que la hubiese visto fea, de hecho, él mismo había notado años atrás que sus ojos eran más "especiales" que los de las otras niñas; pero ahora podía decir con toda la certeza del mundo que Sakura era una mujer muy… ¿bonita? ¿Linda? ¿Qué apelativo se tenía que ocupar cuando se estaba por los 20 años? Menuda gracia.

―Si quieres te acompaño ―decía un hombre, que Sasuke notó recién, iba con Sakura.

Iban conversando muy animadamente y él, ahí como un imbécil, pensando en que hubiese sido buena idea acompañarla a casa. No lo necesitaba, claro estaba, si tenía a un hombre en su lugar de trabajo que no venía cansado de una misión esperando una cena preparada por su manos…

Ah, pero no, a Sasuke Uchiha no se le hace eso cuando es tan considerado. No, no.

Casi en modo automático y con un fuego en la boca del estómago que Sasuke atribuyó a la comida seca que había comido esa tarde, se transportó rápido delante de la pareja para que detuvieran su marcha. Ambos pararon en seco y el hombre que acompañaba a Sakura cambió la expresión de desconcierto a una pánico cuando vio que Sasuke los miraba a los dos con el sharingan.

― ¡Sasuke-kun, has llegado antes, te esperaba a la hora de la cena! ―dijo Sakura, sorprendida y restándole importancia al caracho de su amigo.

―Eh, Sakura… ―decía Taiso, mirándola como esperando alguna reacción de ella.

―Vamos ―le dijo Sasuke a Sakura y la tomó del brazo para llevársela sin decir nada más. Taiso se quedó pasmado en el lugar, esperando el momento justo para huir.

―Eh, eh, ¡eh! ―reclamó ella.

― ¿Te quieres quedar? ―preguntó Sasuke, en tono seco, tono que Sakura hace mucho no escuchaba. Así que detuvo su marcha y lo hizo detenerse a él también.

― ¿A ti qué te pasa? ―inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

―Yo debería preguntarte eso.

Sakura abrió la boca sin entender.

― ¿Ah?

Sasuke, que sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría, volvió en sí y se dio cuenta que había actuado como el imbécil más grande del año. Él no se tenía por qué meter en lo que Sakura hiciera, a él le molestaría mucho que Sakura se metiera en sus asuntos, ah, pero el no salía con mujeres de manera tan, tan, TAN. Sakura podía tener amigos, era una mujer libre, ¿no? Qué le importaba a él si ella salía con amigos, con un amigo, a citas, no importaba. Recordó la sonrisa que Sakura le había dedicado a Naruto cuando él le dijo que había sido el rubio quien la había salvado y le ardió la boca del estómago otra vez, recordó que esa vez también se había sentido miserable, pero de otra forma: "no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a mis seres queridos"; ahora se sentía más en el plano de "me desagrada que Sakura tenga vida con otros hombres además de mí". Era una idea extraña porque nunca se había enfrentado a ese tipo de sentimiento. Cuando de niños Sakura iba detrás de él, él solo quería que lo dejase en paz y, más adelante, solo quería que Sakura se buscase un hombre que no fuese como él. Pero ahora no estaba seguro si deseaba que Sakura lo hubiese superado, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, si bien ella estaba siendo toda amistosa con él, no había demostrado en ningún momento interés como en el pasado, incluso cuando hace un par de años atrás, esta misma le había declarado por segunda vez su amor… ¿es que ya no lo sentía? ¿Es que ya lo había olvidado? ¿Había entendido que él no era para ella?

―Hm, nada ―dijo Sasuke, mientras la mirada de Sakura se plantaba con la severidad de la de una madre en los ojos negros del Uchiha.

Él empezó a moverse, a caminar, en dirección a su departamento, dejando "tirada" a Sakura en la vereda. Ésta miraba sin entender qué mierda estaba pasando.

―Oye ―lo llamó―. Sasuke-kun, oye ―insistió―. ¿No quieres que te prepare la cena?

Él se detuvo un segundo, para después seguir caminando, ignorándola como en el pasado.

Sakura bufó, podía apostar la mitad de su vida a que Sasuke se le había presentado con una escena de celos, pero resulta que ahora se hacía el ofendido cuando debería haber sido ella la enojada. Pues claro, si era ella la que estuvo más de la mitad de su vida dibujando corazoncitos con su nombre y, ahora que por fin se sentía menos eufórica respecto a él –pero aún amándolo con la misma intensidad–, se plantaba él a hacerle una escena de celos y después hacerse el desentendido. En el pasado, ella habría amado esa actitud, pero ahora, que estaban grandes, ella suponía que la madurez primaría. Además, había muchas cosas que no podían ser recompuestas solo con pedirlo.

¿Le hubiese gustado que Sasuke le admitiera los celos? ¿Qué le habría dicho?

―Taiso me estaba acompañando a comprar los ingredientes para tu cena… imbécil ―masculló, de algún modo lo dijo para desahogarse, esperando que la lejanía de Sasuke impidiese que escuchase lo que tenía que decir. Pero él se detuvo.

 _¿Imbécil? ¿Me dijo imbécil?_ Se volteó a verla, y la vio con cara de enojo infantil mirando a otro lado, pero de pie donde la dejó. Él frunció el ceño, ¿es que acaso en serio ella lo había olvidado? Bueno, estaba en su derecho y, de todos modos, ella, de entre todos sus conocidos, era la única que tenía toda la propiedad para decirle "imbécil", él lo merecía por parte de ella.

―… Sakura ―la llamó, ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes en enojo, el torció la boca―. Yo… losiento.

Y se volteó nuevamente, para no verla, se sentía avergonzado, no sabía por qué. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le pedía perdón… ah, bueno, la lista era larga.

Sakura suspiró, casi no había entendido lo que le había dicho, pero ya se lo iba a dejar pasar. De manera lenta ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás. Él no correspondió, como siempre, pero tampoco la alejó.

―Me vas a volver loca ―. Dicho eso se separó de él en un gesto rápido, como si de un momento a otro él quemase (y quemaba, pero de otra manera, como con dolor nostálgico). Tenía razón, en su corazón había mil cosas sintiéndose al mismo tiempo, pero su determinación estaba demasiado resoluta. Había cosas que no se podían reparar y su corazón era una de ellas.

― ¿Vamos a la tienda? ―preguntó él, sin mirarla.

Sakura asintió, con el corazón estrujado en su mano. Esto le iba a doler tanto, pero tanto.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 _Amiguitos, qué lindo que les esté gustando esta colección de historias juntas y revueltas. Yo este capítulo lo escribí como 1000 veces, porque Sasuke celoso sigue sin encajarme del todo, pero es obvio que en algún momento tiene que mostrar algo, por muy mínimo que sea. Sakura… ah, Sakura a veces me parece un flancito y otras, simplemente una placa de titanio. ¿De qué se dio cuenta? Ay, ya van a leer ya._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este cortito, espero volver la próxima semana con otro cortito :)_

 _Besitos!_

 _Les mando un abrazo grande y como siempre,_ agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y sugerencias :)


	6. A solas

_**A solas**_

 _(Capítulo #10, Naruto Gaiden, noche de regreso de la familia Uchiha a la aldea)_

Sakura miró el reloj que pendía en la cocina, era tarde y Sasuke debía salir temprano al día siguiente, irse otra vez. Pensar que hubo un momento en su vida en donde lo tuvo todo para ella y ahora eran simples cartas y una que otra visita en secreto. Tenían una hija, todo era por el bien de Sarada, Sakura no sentía rabia ni pena, eran las cosas como tenían que ser y él algún día regresaría para quedarse, tal como había pretendido hacerlo años atrás: ella veía en sus ojos que su deseo estaba lejos de irse de la aldea, porque por fin tenía todo lo que él había deseado, una familia, la prolongación del clan Uchiha, pero trabajo es trabajo, la seguridad de los suyos.

Terminó de lavar el último trasto sucio de la cena y se asomó al salón a ver cómo Sarada le hablaba a Sasuke sin parar y él, con ese estoicismo que lo caracteriza, contestaba y acotaba cosas que incentivaban más la cháchara por parte de su hija. Era una escena tan enternecedora que a Sakura le dio vergüenza entrar en la estancia e interrumpir la dicha de esa niña a la que tuvo que mantener tan alejada del recuerdo de su padre para que no viviera lo mismo que ella en un pasado: la sensación de abandono. Claro que esta vez era diferente, Sasuke amaba a su hija y _la amaba a ella_ , no era abandono, claro que no.

―Recuerda que tu padre debe salir temprano mañana, no se queden hasta muy tarde ―dijo Sakura una vez que tomó la iniciativa de salir de la cocina, con una sonrisa mirando a su hija.

Ella, que estaba entretenida contándole a Sasuke sobre las clases y sus promociones, miró a su madre asintiendo con una sonrisa que hizo que Sakura sintiera el corazón calentito: la felicidad de una hija. Así, abandonó la sala.

Cuando entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí se dio cuenta, casi de sopetón, que en algún momento Sasuke llegaría a esa habitación para ocupar el lado vacante de la cama que, en años anteriores, perteneció más a Sarada que a su _marido_. El corazón le latió fuerte y sintió el color en las mejillas como hace tiempo no le pasaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sasuke a solas, la última vez había sido un año atrás más o menos, en un encuentro fugaz durante una misión. Qué raro se le hacía pensar en que volvería a compartir la cama, aunque fuese por una noche, con el hombre que le había robado el corazón de pequeña y al cual, en esos años, se sintió totalmente incapaz de obtener. La ignoró, la tiró al suelo subestimando todas sus habilidades –le había dolido tanto aquello–, la llamó molesta, se hizo su amigo, la abandonó, intentó matarla (dos veces), volvió a ignorarla, le pidió perdón, se fue de la aldea, volvió, la verdad es que la posibilidad de que fuese ella quien le diese a Uchiha una familia era de poca a cero, desde su perspectiva, pero ahí estaba, en una habitación esperando al que fuese marido desde hacía 13 años y medio, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella misma ya no era Haruno, no lo era desde hace tanto tiempo que el apellido le sonaba raro en ella. Sakura Haruno, Sakura Uchiha.

Empezó a desvestirse mientras se miraba al espejo mirando su reflejo con atención, ¿qué opinaría Sasuke cuando la viese? Y lo invocó, porque mientras estaba desempeñando la labor de manera lenta y concentrada, el Uchiha entró a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, cerró la puerta tras de sí sin decir nada y se quedó mirando a Sakura con un descaro que a ella misma le cohibió.

―No te detengas ―dijo Sasuke, en tono ronco, como orden más que como sugerencia.

―Pensé que te quedarías con Sarada más rato ―dijo ella mientras terminaba de desabrocharse el sostén y lo dejaba de manera muy pulcra colgado en una silla dispuesta para dejar la ropa del día.

―Estaba cansada… ―dijo él, con los ojos puestos en todos los movimientos que realizaba su esposa―. Además dijo algo de que era mejor que aprovecháramos tiempo a solas.

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba, su hija diciendo eso, con solo 12 años. Oh, era tan precoz para algunas cosas o tal vez ella era la que se estaba imaginando otras cosas, no se había dado cuenta de lo falta que le hacía Sasuke del modo más _íntimo_ hasta que se dio cuenta de que, de algún modo, podría tenerlo de ese modo esa noche.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo por gravedad, Sasuke apartó la mirada de manera automática y empezó a desvestirse él mismo. Sakura pensó que si ella no iniciaba las cosas, Sasuke quizás no lo sugeriría, aunque quizás era mejor que solo durmieran esa noche; algo en la actividad sexual la hacía sentir incómoda sabiendo que Sarada podía tener alguna remota idea de lo que sus padres hacían a puertas cerradas, incluso si en el diario vivir casi no se notara la diferencia entre simples amigos y marido y mujer.

―Ella te ha extrañado mucho ―dijo Sakura mientras se paseaba solo en bragas por la habitación en busca de su camisa de dormir bajo la almohada de su lado de la cama y se la ponía, privando a Sasuke de las vistas que le pegada de reojo.

―Hm ―asintió él, mientras dejaba su camiseta negra en la misma silla en que Sakura había dejado su ropa. Solían hacer eso a diario, y él lo recordaba todo―. Yo lamento que hayas tenido problemas con ella por mí.

Ella, que mantenía la vista en el torso desnudo de su marido, captó al voleo lo que él le decía.

―No es solo tu culpa, ya lo entenderá, yo creo que lo ha empezado a entender ―decía Sakura.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, en _su_ lado y se quedó mirando a Sakura que también estaba sentada en su propio lado.

― ¿Y tú?

― ¿Yo qué?

― ¿Estás bien _con esto_?

Sakura se acercó sutilmente a él y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

―Yo te entendí desde el primer momento, Sasuke, lo sabes.

Y Sasuke le dio esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, esa de medio lado que rozaba en la ternura que los rasgos de Sasuke casi no podían manifestar.

―Confieso que me hubiese gustado pegar una visita con todas las de la ley ―admitió él.

Sakura le tomó la mano con ternura, esa calidez que solo Sakura podía darle. Una especie de gesto catártico que le provocaba a Sasuke cerrar los ojos y solo concentrarse en el roce, en la mujer que lo tocaba, en la bondad que ella poseía y que, en cierto modo, lo había transformado.

―Trabajo es trabajo, lo haces por nuestro bien. Este es tu hogar y podrás volver las veces que lo desees, porque Sarada y yo estaremos siempre para ti ―le dijo Sakura con ese tono suave.

Sasuke se inclinó para besarla y Sakura sintió un escalofrío al contacto, solo por lo inesperado y esperado al mismo tiempo. Fue un beso casto, pero largo, un contacto prolongado que ninguno de los dos quería deshacer, porque si lo hacían tendrían que despedirse casi de inmediato… quedaba tan poco para la partida y Sakura aún no lograba memorizar las nuevas marcas en el cuerpo de su esposo. Se arriesgó y, mientras el beso los mantenía unidos, estiró los brazos e inició una labor fina de reconocimiento en el cuerpo del hombre que la besaba. Eso le dio a Sasuke pie para entreabrir los labios y sacar su lengua para forzar entrada y profundización del contacto.

Sakura gimió ante el cambio en el patrón del beso, Sasuke gruñó mientras él también empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de _su mujer_ por sobre la camisa de dormir.

La tarea se tornó en dirección al descubrimiento de algo que ya conocían, pero que al mismo tiempo les parecía tan ajeno: un cuerpo que no era el suyo, pero que poseían de igual manera. No había desespero en las caricias, como algunas veces pasadas ocurría –donde el tiempo les jugaba en contra y la ansiedad sazonaba lo amargo del encuentro que era no menos que fugaz–, ahora eran pausadas y con fija tarea de ver si aquellos hitos del pasado seguían donde mismo y sí, en el pasar de los meses, había nuevos eventos en el cuerpo del otro, eventos que debían memorizar como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

La ropa pasó a segundo plano, cayó en la cama o en el suelo de la habitación, daba lo mismo, estorbaba demasiado para ser la única noche que tendrían juntos en, quizás, largo tiempo. Sasuke tenía sus manos enredadas en las curvas de Sakura, mientras ella había empezado a trazar los músculos de la espalda de su marido al tiempo que él la invadía dando paso a la primera estampida de emociones. A ella le provocaba llorar de emoción, algo que contenía de manera consecuente con su hija al lado, las visitas a escondidas jamás podrían igualar aquello que se siente en un terreno que no es ni neutral ni enemigo, que es suyo, de ambos. Sasuke, en cambio, podía sentir eso que mantuvo reprimido por tanto tiempo: la pasión, la lujuria, el deseo. Lo reprimió tanto tiempo que, recordaba, cuando se enfrentó a Sakura de ese modo se sintió plenamente inútil… y ahora, años después (muchos), volvía a sentirse idiota e inexperto ante algo que nunca dominó del todo.

Los gemidos y los balbuceos en voz baja empezaron a inundar una habitación que olía a espera y sexo, la primera vez de ambos era un recuerdo nítido en sus memorias al momento que alcanzaron el orgasmo, porque era el traspaso de una barrera intangible que les permitió, por fin, conocerse del todo. Y los años pasaban y siempre se sentía como la primera vez, lo rico, lo nuevo, lo excitante, lo agitado, lo ansioso, lo esperado, lo intangible de un sentimiento que era mutuo, pero que la gente de afuera no parecía entender del todo.

Sakura era dibujada como una madre soltera, Sasuke era aún un traidor a los ojos de mucho, Sarada pagaba las consecuencias de un amor que, si bien era real, era complicado… pero nadie lo entendía como los mismos involucrados, que aquel sufrimiento, aquella espera, esa lejanía no hacía más que corroborar que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que daba igual si en años no se veían, bastaba con que cruzaran las miradas otra vez para sentir las mariposas que implicaban que nada había cambiado y que el sentimiento seguía allí, intocable, inmutable, tan de ellos. Y toda espera valía la pena. Porque valía la pena. Y mucho.

Sasuke hubiese deseado una vida normal, estar junto a su hija, verla crecer y no perderse todo aquello que Sakura había tenido que vivir sola. Compartían cartas pocas veces y eran de aquellas breves, donde la vida de una hija y una esposa no tienen mucha cabida, entonces él quería saber más de todo, pero allí estaban de nuevo las obligaciones, el deber de abandonar en pos de un bien mayor… pero, nuevamente, las consecuencias eran para las dos mujeres que amaba. Sarada era una niña, inteligente sí, pero le costaría un poco más entender de qué iban todas esas despedidas, por qué él tenía que irse cuanto antes; pero Sakura con su inmenso corazón, que Sasuke aún se sentía que no merecía, lograba entender hasta lo que Sasuke no entendía por completo.

Cuando su cuerpo sudoroso se desplomó sobre el colchón junto a ella, se quedó mirando el techo mucho rato, el silencio de la habitación era una sensación agradable, distinta al silencio de los bosques durante su misión. El silencio familiar, de paz.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Sakura, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de él, Sasuke le pasó el brazo por los hombros y acarició con su pulgar aquel hombro expuesto.

¿Se imaginó alguna vez en esta situación? ¿Una esposa? Y esa esposa era Sakura Haruno (Uchiha). ¿Una hija en la habitación del frente? ¿Amor? ¿Ser querido? ¿Konoha? Bueno, quizás el Sasuke de 12 años, pero el Sasuke de 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 y contando, para nada.

Sakura y Sarada eran su tesoro, por eso se sacrificaba y las dejaba, aunque sonora idiota… pero al mismo tiempo las hacía sufrir, ¿por qué no podía tener algo de paz?

―Nada ―respondió, pero apretó el abrazo sobre su mujer, no quería que se fuera.

― ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de irme a vivir a un apartamento. Ya he destruido esta casa muchas veces ―decía Sakura, como rellenando―. Además, un departamento requiere menos cuidados, ¿qué te parece?

Sasuke tuvo la imagen de Sakura recibiéndolo en ese apartamento pequeño que tuvo cuando volvió a la aldea, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

―Te amo.

Y la declaración sonó tan fuerte en esa habitación que Sakura se sonrojó como si él le hubiese confesado algo totalmente vergonzoso. Sasuke no decía, Sasuke hacía… y ella, por primera vez, se tragó las palabras y lo besó.

Sería una noche larga y él tendría que dormir camino a su destino, pero esa noche no estaba hecha para que la durmieran.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 _Ya, sí, me he tardado la vida entera, pero la universidad me encerró de una manera que no había visto en mis 4 años de facultad. Bueno, da lo mismo._

 _Se habrán dado cuenta que soy malísima con todo lo sensual, se me da pésimo, pero para mí el verdadero SasuSaku ocurre a puertas cerradas, no se trata solo del sexo, se trata que Sasuke y Sakura son una de las parejas más sutiles que me ha tocado conocer, de esas en donde todo queda abierto porque nunca se establece nada del todo (y Kishi logró ese trabajo de manera perfecta), con ellos todo se especula porque no hay nada que podamos leer o ver que evidencie "mucho". Sasuke y Sakura son ellos mismos y su amor (que muchos dicen que no se nota, que no existe, que blablá, pero porque no entienden que lo lindo de ellos es que no es necesario que les dibujen un beso o un abrazo o se digan un te amo en público para poder demostrar que en verdad se aman) cuando nadie los ve, tanto porque Sasuke es así y porque Sakura entiende quién es él._

 _Me fui por las ramas, lo siento._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño capítulo._

 _Les mando un abrazo grande y como siempre,_ agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y sugerencias :)


	7. Calendario I

_**Calendario I**_

 _(Más o menos 15 años antes de Naruto Gaiden)_

Detuvieron el paso porque Sakura se estaba quedando muy atrás y su cara, más pálida que de costumbre, no se veía muy sana.

―Aún estamos a tiempo de volver a Konoha ―señaló Sasuke.

Sakura le miró mientras se apoyaba en un árbol para esperar a que el mareo se le fuera del cuerpo, Sasuke la miraba con gesto severo –de preocupación, no de enojo– a unos metros por delante. Le molestaba porque desde que empezaron a hacer las misiones juntos, Sakura tenía una capacidad increíble para seguirle el paso, pero el día de hoy se veía enferma e incapaz de mantener el nivel que se esperaba de ella.

―Se me pasará, debe haber sido por los cambios de temperatura, debo estar en el pródromo de un resfrío ―señaló ella.

Y es que era cierto, el clima por esos tiempos había estado bastante extremo (mucho frío en las mañanas, mucho calor por las tardes) lo que podría haber gatillado, de manera sorpresiva, un desajuste inmunológico: cuerpo pesado, náuseas, mareos, bochornos… eso era un resfrío. Ahora bien, esto era una sorpresa, considerando que sus defensas eran prácticamente impenetrables, ningún microorganismo se atrevió jamás a pasar por ellas y le parecía raro que justo ahora le atacase uno con tanta insistencia… ¿desde cuándo se sentía así? Ah, quizás una semana. Había llegado a la aldea hace un mes, cuando finalizó la última misión larga junto con Sasuke, y se había puesto a trabajar en el hospital nada más llegar… quizás fue eso, la falta de descanso lo que ameritó que su sistema inmune le jugara una mala pasada, pero ¡vamos! Ella había estado más estresada antes y la gripe nunca la había atrapado.

En un principio lo relacionó con el inicio de su periodo, que este mes se estaba retrasando en demasía, pero como el mal seguía de la misma intensidad, sin fluctuaciones, tuvo que descartar la opción…

―Realmente me sorprende de una médico ―dijo Sasuke, acercándose a ella para tocarle la frente y ver su temperatura.

―Ya, déjalo, se me pasará ―le decía ella, mientras le agarraba la mano a Sasuke y la besaba con cariño.

―Te devolveré a la aldea, esta misión se ve bastante sencilla, no es necesario dos ninjas en esto.

―No empieces, solo descansemos un momento. Me siento un poco _indispuesta_ , nada más.

― ¿Te ha bajado el periodo o me estás hablando del resfrío? ―preguntó él, incómodo.

Sakura bufó. El periodo no impediría jamás que concretara una misión, un resfrío tampoco, que la dejase descansar un poco, si igual era temprano… un descansito muy pequeño. Llegarían después a alguna aldea y compraría medicina para el resfrío y todo estaría bien. Los resfríos no duraban más de una semana.

―En la primera aldea que topemos solo compremos medicina y ya, una simple gripe.

―En ese caso ¿no deberías estar en cama? ¿Por qué eres tan terca, _Uchiha_? ―inquirió él, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa arrogante y juguetona ante la mención del apellido.

Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha. ¿Un año de matrimonio ya? ¿Tan veloz pasaba el tiempo? ¡Sí que pasaba rápido! Y no solo para ellos, si tan solo hace unos días Naruto y Hinata habían anunciado que esperaban su primer bebé, y no solo ellos, casi todos sus compañeros estaban "embarazados". Como una maldición gitana.

Oh. Un momento.

―Sasuke-kun, volvamos a la aldea ―dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz al tiempo que empezaba a sentirse más lánguida.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? ¿Qué tipo de médico era? Sasuke tenía razón cuando le decía que era una pésima paciente. Oh, Dios, pero si estaba casi como obvio. Su periodo no le había llegado en un mes y, bueno, su vida sexual con Sasuke… Dios, oh, Dios.

Se sintió estúpida y emocionada al mismo tiempo, podría ser que…

― ¿Te sientes peor?, se te aceleró el pulso ―. Sasuke se acercó preocupado a la muchacha y le levantó bien la cabeza para poder analizar sus gestos.

―Sasuke, ¡Sasuke, debemos ver a un médico!

Sasuke palideció y la quedó mirando al tiempo que veía cómo Sakura empezaba a tener los ojos vidriosos.

― ¿Qué tienes? ―inquirió el Uchiha a su esposa, al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba con el sharingan de manera agresiva.

Era extraño, muy extraño, de repente todo empezaba a cuadrar en su calendario y Sakura empezaba a sentirse demasiado consciente de su cuerpo y de su, muy posible, estado. Pero Sasuke la miraba, solo la miraba, muy pálido.

― ¡Sasuke… yo… Sasuke, creo que estoy embarazada! ―le dijo ella, soltando la bomba de golpe, causando que Sasuke palideciera aún más.

Tenían que volver a la aldea, la misión podía esperar.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 _Capítulo cortito, lo sé, pero me gustó. Mientras hablaba con mi hermano sobre Sarada me di cuenta que había poquitas historias sobre Sasuke enterándose de que su descendencia venía en camino, y como a mí me gusta versionar todo… salí con esto. No veo a Sasuke llorando ni desmayándose porque no es su estilo para nada, pero si me imagino su impacto al momento de la recibir la noticia, como también me imagino (demasiado) a Sakura ignorando el hecho de que su periodo se atrasa y de que los síntomas emulan más a un embarazo que a un resfrío… soy igual y estudio medicina, así que, claramente es cierto el dicho: En casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este micro-One-Shot._

 _Les mando un abrazo grande y como siempre,_ agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y sugerencias :)


	8. Vicio

_**Vicios**_

 _(1 año y medio después del regreso de Sasuke a Konoha)_

Lo primero que cayó al suelo fue la chaqueta de Sakura.

El beso no se deshizo por nada hasta que ambos necesitaron recuperar el aliento y, de modo apurado, sacarse camisetas. Ahora ambos, a torso descubierto, volvieron a enfrascarse en una discusión con sus labios, porque mientras Sasuke probaba que era un guerrero agresivo que no se dejaba perder, Sakura intentaba llevar el beso de manera más cálida y tranquila. Ninguno ganaba, pero ambos se sentían vencedores.

¿Cuándo había iniciado esto? ¿Cuándo habían puesto sus tapujos atrás y se habían admitido que necesitaban del otro, aún después de tanto tiempo? Sakura podría decir que siempre estuvo dispuesta, pero Sasuke, como es de costumbre, intentaría evitar contestar aquella pregunta. Pero él sabía que la necesitaba, no solo después de regresar y establecerse en Konoha, no, sino que desde antes: ella curaba, lo curaba, lo hacía sentir más humano. Se lo negó mucho tiempo, apelando a que ella necesitaba alguien menos herido y más dispuesto a darle paz mental a la chica, pero ella era terca como una mula y, Dios, fue tan complicado hacerle entender aquello que al final él termino cediendo, de buena gana, en todo caso.

Sakura era un vicio.

De algún modo, Sasuke lograba entender porqué se había tardado tanto en dejarla entrar, ella era capaz de doblegar sus convicciones de una manera en la cual nunca nada –ni nadie –había podido. Si le hubiese permitido cruzar todas sus barreras en tiempos pretéritos él no habría podido ni con su venganza ni con sus posteriores afanes, le habría sido imposible, ella lo absorbía de una manera inconsciente, él la necesitaba cerca, unida a su persona, no podría haberla dejado sola en la aldea mientras él intentaba ordenar su vida… del mismo modo que no podía llevarla, no podía llevar a nadie a sus asuntos. Fue buena idea no quedarse.

Pero, ¿y si se hubiese quedado? ¿Qué habría cambiado? ¿Sakura lo habría hecho tan feliz como ella había asegurado que podía hacerlo? ¿Él habría podido con Orochimaru o con Itachi? No, todo le había servido para crecer, incluso el dolor y la culpa que cargaba cada día, incluso eso había valido la pena si los eventos lo llevaban a su presente, este presente, en donde Sakura era suya y de nadie más.

Finalmente, hace años las pasiones eran distintas y el amor era de otro modo, sus heridas no eran tan grandes y las expectativas eran enormes… ahora eran más simples, tenían cicatrices que el tiempo no podría borrar con nada y sus mentes, algo más atormentadas, solo esperaban disfrutar el momento, tener un pequeño trozo de felicidad.

Oh, pero Sakura, su boca, su cuerpo, su sexo, su calidez, su ternura, su atención, su humor, sus sonrisa, su inteligencia, su bondad (¡esa maravillosa bondad!)… todo en ella era para él algo más que un trozo de felicidad, ella era felicidad en totalidad, nada fraccionado, era un todo. Entonces, ¿cómo dejarla ir si por fin había encontrado lo que, a esas alturas de su dolor, había buscado? ¡No podía!

A veces, después de que llegaban al orgasmo –y existía un silencio en la habitación antes de que Sakura empezara a hablarle del trabajo o de la vida o de lo que necesitaba el departamento o de cómo su departamento se le hacía pequeño –, Sasuke pensaba con pánico que algún día Sakura se podría aburrir de él, que ella algún día podría desaparecer de su vida y él se llenaba de ansiedad, no le sentaba la idea y temía que no supiese qué hacer si eso ocurría… y es que no sabía, se perdería, Sakura era una especie de ancla a la vida: después de haber causado tanto daño, se podría pensar que él no tenía muchas razones para vivir más que el propio instinto humano de querer seguir allí, respirando y existiendo; para Sasuke, la chica se había convertido en una de sus razones para seguir vivo, sin ella él estaba perdido.

Sakura era una droga y él era un adicto.


End file.
